Sacrifice
by GreenEyes555
Summary: The Cullen family were finally happy, until the Volturi come back to threaten them, but they don't want Renesmee this time... They want Bella. What happens when Bella sacrifices herself for her family? Will they ever get her back? Can Edward cope? EXB
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own anything other than the plot!

BPOV

What do you do when your family is in danger?

_I glared at the figures….HOW DARE THEY????_

What do you do when the one you love is in danger?

_My dead heart shattered at the thought of leaving._

When your daughter begs you to stay?

_The venom built up in my eyes, so this is what it's like to cry…._

When you know that when you leave, you will most certainly die?

_My family looked at me with broken expressions; I dropped my face to the floor unable to meet their eyes_

Where you are treated like an animal?

_My body crumpled to the floor shaking with sobs_

When you are starved?

_My throat was on fire, I needed to feed so bad…_

When you are beaten?

_The figure loomed over my body, throwing punch after punch_

Would you still protect the ones you love knowing that you will have to go through this?

_Yes._

_My names Isabella Cullen and I sacrificed myself for my family._

_**Sooooooooooooooo……**_

**Tell me what you guys think.**

**This was one of the first stories I have ever written as a writer, so it is my baby. :)**

**I would really appreciate your reviews on this one….**

**Let me know what you think**

**Thanks**

**Xoxo**

**GreenEyes555**


	2. surprise

**A/N****: I would really appreciate your reviews on this story because this is the first story I have written from scratch, fully by myself. This story Is very important to me so I would love your thoughts.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything other than the plot!**

BPOV

I sighed

What was the word Edward used to describe this time of day again?

Oh yeah.

Purgatory.

I thought that because I liked school when I was human I wouldn't get bored after a hundred years…

Boy was I wrong.

It was so infuriating. I was sat in the big lecture hall in college listening to some teacher drone on and on about a subject that I already know off by heart!

The only thing that made this hour bearable was my beautiful Edward who was sat next to me almost as bored as I was if not worse.

I was looking at him, when he turned to look at me his golden eyes and exact replica of mine shining in the dark.

We were sat at the back of the huge theater, so Edward gripped my waist before pulling me quickly and silently into his lap smiling at his skills.

My hands found their way into his hair and where playing with the little ends at the nape of his neck.

"Please love, show me what you're thinking" he pleaded with me.

As I looked at his face, his eyes smoldered and I felt my will crumble instantly.

I sighed in defeat, whilst he grinned. Stupid dazzling vampire.

I lifted my shield from my mind and dredged up some memories of last, lingering on the details.

My shield snapped back in shock when I felt Edward growl lowly in his throat and start to pepper my neck with hungry kisses.

I chuckled and slid off his lap back into my seat, his expression turned confused.

He looked like a little boy who just got told Santa wasn't real.

He tried to reach out for me again but I gave him 'the look' and he pouted before turning back to the front with an evident bump in his trousers….

* * *

When lesson was over we walked out the hall hand in hand but before we could get any further Edward's sister, my sister Alice was stood there blocking the way, bouncing on the spot grinning madly.

I groaned inwardly, what is she up to now.

"I have a surprise for you all" she cried out in her high soprano voice attracting the attention of a few wayward students.

"What have you done now Alice" I groaned sinking into Edward's arms.

"Don't act so glum Bella" she mocked shaking her finger in my face.

"I bet you'll both enjoy this surprise too" she said mysteriously.

I sighed deeply, why am I such a push over I thought to myself. First Edward now Alice what's next?

"Oh" Alice exclaimed quickly

"Don't bother trying to get into my head Edward it won't work, you'll just have to wait until everyone else finds out" she grinned happily.

I looked up at Edward to see him frowning slightly, so I reached up and kissed him chastely on the lips.

I pulled back and he still looked glum so I chuckled at him slightly.

He glared at me for a moment, before seeming to remember something so he swung me up into his arms and made his way to the front door on the campus.

I could hear Alice behind us…

"Don't get too carried away, you only have an hour before the meeting an surprise!"

She frowned when she realized that we weren't listening.

I looked back at Edward and almost laughed at the eager expression on his face, what was he up to?

As soon as we were under the cover of the woods, Edward sped off at vamp speed.

For Edward top speed was around 270 mph, well that's not technically true, only when he's carrying me in his arms.

We reached our little cottage and Edward didn't stop till he had reached the bedroom, thrown me on the bed and crawled on top of me.

I looked into his eyes and was overcome by the same lust that was evident in his.

"Now" he whispered seductively pulling at the first button on my blouse…

"What were you thinking earlier" he said as the first popped open in his fingers.

I grinned at him and started playing with the collar of his shirt.

"I can't remember to well you might have to remind me" I said lowly

Edward leant down and started kissing me hungrily.

We hadn't got far only our shirts were off when Alice burst through the door.

"Sorry, sorry, sorry" she said with her hands over her eyes not sounding like she meant it.

"This can wait till later" she said with a flourish of her hand "We're having the meeting now come on get dressed"

She urged us excitedly.

"Come on Edward. Move it" Alice said after a minute as Edward's lips were still attached to mine.

His lips became more urgent and you could tell that he was mad at Alice for the intrusion.

Alice started to growl…

"So help me Edward, if you don't move right now I'll tell Bella what you have planned for your anniversary"

Edward stiffened slightly and kissed me once more before pulling away and growling at Alice in frustration.

She just sighed at him and shook her head in disappointment.

"You've got ten minutes or else!" she said the last part menacingly.

She skipped off out the door talking to herself under her breath.

"……and I thought Emmett and Rosalie were bad…" she muttered

Edward reached out to touch me but I backed away, he looked at me confused.

"Later" I said

"I want to know what the surprise is now, I'm curious"

He grinned at me

"We'll have more time later anyway…" he whispered seductively in my ear when he was passing to get his clothes.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~~**~*~

Ten minutes later me and Edward slipped into the Cullen household.

Almost immediately I looked down and found my daughter grasping my legs.

"Momma, daddy I missed you" she said

I picked her up in my arms and sat down on the sofa with her in my lap, Edward sat down next to me and wrapped his arm around my shoulders.

Alice skipped into the room, followed by everyone else.

"Now that everyone's here" she said throwing a quick glare our way.

I pressed my face into Edward's shoulder to try and stop a grin whilst Edward chuckled silently.

"As you all know I called you here for a reason…."

Her voice trailed off as Renesmee jumped out of my lap and ran across the room to slap a sleeping Jacob on the head to wake him up.

Jacob was on his feet in no time like he was expecting a bomb.

His head whipped from left to right and back again before looking at us confusingly.

"What did I miss?" he said groggily

"Auntie Alice has something she wants to tell us" said Nessie pulling Jacob down into a sitting position before sitting Indian style in his lap.

I could tell Alice was mad by yet another interruption, but she took a deep breath before carrying on.

"……So as I was saying I have a surprise for you all, I have booked a weeklong trip to our own private island in Dum…dum…dum… HAWAII!"

"Oh my god Alice Hawaii!" my voice was as high pitched as hers.

"Don't throw a fit Bella" she said disapprovingly

I looked at her then from my spot bouncing on the couch.

"I'm not throwing a fit Alice" I said still excited.

Everyone was looking at me then confused, as they all knew that I hated money being spent on me.

"No, you're not. Why?" Alice asked confused

"Because" I said still bouncing excitedly

"I always wanted to go to Hawaii!" I exclaimed

Everyone laughed before splitting up to get packed…

Watch out the Cullen's are going to Hawaii!!

**So what do you guys think???**

**This will just be a short story, maybe nine chapters? Give or take**

**I would really appreciate your reviews on this story as this is the first story I have written as a writer and is very important to me.**

**Let me know what you think.**

**Thanks**

**Xoxo**

**GreenEyes555**


	3. Holiday!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything other than the plot!

BPOV

I laughed at the sight of Emmett cowering in Rosalie's arms.

A few hours ago he was excited at the prospect of wrestling panthers, and now he was whimpering because he was afraid of the plane ride.

Carlisle and Esme were simply talking to each other, Jacob was holding my sleeping daughter in his arms and Alice and jasper were joining the 'mile high club' Ewww.

The plane ride was long and boring but I was content sat in Edward's arms.

When we eventually reached the island Renesmee was still asleep so Jacob carried her out.

As soon as we reached the shore jasper swept Alice up into his arms and Emmett and Carlisle did the same, and before I could complain or jump away Edward had lifted me up in his arms grinning when he saw me pout.

He kissed me lightly on the lips.

"Don't pout love, wouldn't want to be the odd pair out would we?" he said tightening his grip around me.

"Right everybody has their assigned rooms, so you better not switch or else…. "Alice said with a menacing glare.

Everybody set off for the house with Alice's voice trailing behind us…

"Before you all go, you've got ten minutes to get ready, and then were going swimming!!" Alice exclaimed.

I looked up at the magnificent house that we were supposed to be staying in for the next two weeks!

The house was modern but had an olden feel to it.

It was white and had flowers creeping up the sides of the house, there wasn't anyone for miles.

It was the perfect getaway for vampires.

When Edward and I finally reached the room we found a pair of trunks and a blue two-piece swimsuit waiting for us on the bed.

I growled under my breath at the article of clothing before we both got changed.

I looked up when I had finished o find Edward already done and watching me with a small smile on his face.

"What?" I asked self-consciously, if I could still blush I would be looking like a fire truck right about now.

He walked up to me slowly, gripping my face in-between his two hands and looked at me intently.

"Do you realize just how beautiful you are?" he questioned me, gazing at me with so much love and adoration I almost melted.

I reached up on my tip-toes and pressed my lips against his. My arms slipped around his neck and his slid down from my face to my waist and lifted me up from the floor so we didn't have to reach as far.

We carried on making-out for about fifteen minutes, until we heard three sharp raps on the door.

Alice's voice drifted through the door.

"Bella, Edward I swear if you are both not down at the beach in five minutes I will make the rest of this holiday hell. For you BOTH!" She shouted her voice growing higher and more frustrated at the end.

Edward sighed and we both parted as I went to go get the door.

I opened it to find Alice's stern face.

"Alice me and Edward have to go say goodnight to Renesmee." I spoke softly, trying to plead with her.

I could see Alice's glare intensify.

"Fine, you have ten minutes and you better come straight out."

She looked at Edward then.

"…And you better not distract her or else you and your Volvo are parting ways for a very, very long time" she said menacingly.

Edward's eyes narrowed before he nodded and huffed.

I grinned at his face, he looked so disappointed although I was pretty disappointed it didn't go any further too….but can't change that now I guess.

Me and Edward hurried down the hall and entered Renesmee's room.

Jacob was sat on one of the two single beds reading to Nessie, and Nessie was pointing out his 'mistakes' and getting him to read the chapter again till he got it right.

They both looked up when we came in and Jacob left knowing that we were going to say goodnight.

Edward and I both made our way to Renesmee's bed and sat down before tucking her in softly.

"Momma, are you and daddy going swimming?" she questioned.

"Yes, Auntie Alice is making us" I said frowning.

"Can I come momma?" she asked looking up at me with her big brown eyes.

My will was starting to crumble as her big doe-like eyes pleaded with me.

"No, sweetheart not tonight you need some sleep me and momma will take you tomorrow" he promised her.

She grinned. I leant down and placed a soft kiss on her forehead, Edward copying me.

"Night momma, night daddy" she whispered groggily.

She yawned and her little rosy lips stretched into a little O, her eyes closed and before we knew it she was fast asleep.

"Night sweetheart" me and Edward whispered before leaving the room.

As we were leaving Jacob sauntered back into the room, kissed Renesmee and slipped into the bed next to her.

He yawned widely and asked us to keep it down out there; me and Edward finally made it outside to the sounds of our family laughing and splashing each other.

"Finally" Alice moaned when she caught sight of Edward and me.

"Right everybody" she declared and everyone turned their attention to her.

"I want all the girls on one side and all the boys on the other" she said and groans rang throughout at the thought of separating from their partner.

Edward frowned before kissing me on the head and making his way over to where Carlisle, jasper and Emmett were.

I went to stand with the girls and we faced the boys.

"Alright everybody we are going to play a little game of tag where the boys have to catch the girls….."

Alice's voice trailed off as the whoops from the boys filled the air and Edward's head snapped up to meet mine and he grinned at me.

"…ok the only rule is that you don't let them touch you ladies, all right everyone ready?" she asked

As soon as everybody nodded their heads she said go.

Jasper lunged for Alice the same time Emmett and Carlisle lunged for Rosalie and Esme.

I was only aware of this confrontation in the back of my mind as my focus was centered on Edward who was in the middle of jumping at me.

I ducked and felt his fingers grasp the air where I had once been; I laughed and jumped out of the water swinging up into one of the branches in the surroundings.

I landed on the floor of the forest with a muted thud and hid between the trees.

I heard the swishing of Edward's trunks and suddenly remembered that Edward could smell my scent, so I jumped up into one of the higher branches just in time to see Edward arrive where I previously was looking around confused.

I giggled quietly at his expression, but apparently not quiet enough as Edward's head snapped up and his eyes met mine.

I ran back along the branches to the beach beating Edward by a few seconds and saw everyone stood with their partners.

I came to a stop at the beginning of the water…

"Did I win Alice" I questioned and I felt Edward's arms wrap around my waist.

Alice groaned at the action

"Not anymore Bella" she pointed at Edward's arm around my waist "You let him touch you"

I looked down at Edward's arm and frowned when I heard the whoops from the boys.

I felt Edward's lips at my ear and involuntary shivered.

"I'm sorry love, I would've let you win, but Emmett and jasper would've killed me"

I looked at Emmett and jasper and they both met my gaze and started nodding.

I gave in with a 'humph' and everyone laughed at me.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Everyone eventually got bored and went inside so it was just me and Edward.

I was floating looking up at the moon thinking about how great my life was when a dark shadow crossed my vision.

It didn't affect my sight much, so I looked a bit more closely trying to figure out what it was.

When the shadow reached down and swung me up in his arms and my lips were fused with very familiar lips.

I laughed at his urgency and sighed in ecstasy.

My life was perfect; nothing could go wrong….or could it?

**Sooooo?**

**What do you guys think?**

**A bit of a cliffy at the end, but the ext chapter is where it all kicks off!**

**Let me know what you think when you review and I'll give you all a little preview.**

**Thanks**

**Xoxo**

**-GreenEyes555**


	4. Change

**REVIEW AND I'LL GIVE YOU A SNEAK PEEK OF THE NEXT CHAPPY!**

Disclaimer: I don't own anything other than the plot!

BPOV

_Two months later…_

We had finally gotten home last week from our trip to Hawaii.

Everyone was sad to leave; Renesmee even pulled a little tantrum but stopped under Edward's orders. (And him telling her that she'd have to eat human food for a week instead of blood)

That shut her up quickly.

I felt a little hand tug on my jeans pulling me out of my daydream.

I looked down to find Renesmee looking up at me with those wide, pleading eyes.

I pulled her into my lap and sat her comfortably on my knee, Renesmee patted the side of my neck letting me know that she was hungry and wanted to go hunting.

I looked down at her surprised at her demanding tone.

She locked her wrists around her throat.

"Please, mommy I'm really hungry!" she begged with me.

She knew that I could never say no when she begged.

I sighed in defeat.

"Alright let me go tell Daddy" I said

She grinned and squealed before jumping off my lap and running of.

* * *

_10 minutes later…………….._

"Momma, where's Jacob?" Nessie asked as I just finished off my deer.

"He's busy at the minute sweetie, he'll be back later"

Jake was back in La Push, one of the few times he had been away from Nessie he had gone to see his father Billy as he hadn't seen him in a few weeks.

She sighed and pouted cutely before taking my hand and pulling me in the direction of some elk she had found near the river.

I followed along behind her and we hunted for a while, just mother and daughter.

After we were both full we walked back in the direction of the house.

_Weird._ My mind thought.

I stopped for a second because I smelt something out of place but vaguely familiar.

I froze as my vampire senses figured out the scent.

The Volturi.

Vampires, but not the good kind. The evil vampires that had once come with the means of murdering my beautiful daughter.

No. my mind shouted not again.

Renesmee stopped a few steps away from me and turned to frown at me confused.

"What's wrong momma?" she said when she saw my face.

I reached down and swept her up in my arms before sprinting in the opposite direction to the Cullen house, I wasn't going to lead The Volturi straight to my family.

I stopped a few miles away from where The Volturi should be coming and set Nessie down.

I knew that she could smell them now as she was shaking lightly.

It felt wrong but I knew I had to do it. I looked her very seriously in the eyes.

"Baby, I need you to run home to daddy and Carlisle and tell them what's happening and where momma is. Can you do that for me sweetie?" I asked carefully.

She looked at me sadly and nodded gravely.

"I love you momma" she whispered

"I know baby, I love you too, more than my own life" I replied my voice shaking slightly.

I drew her into a quick hug before kissing her on the forehead and letting her down.

She ran a few meters in the direction of the house before turning to face me one more time.

I could see the little tear marks that stained her cheeks and I felt my dead heart shatter for causing my baby so much pain.

"Go sweetie, hurry" I urged her.

Her lower lip trembled and I could feel the nonexistent tears gather at the corner of my eyes.

Nessie nodded wobbly and took off towards the house.

I could her hear little pants of breath and her small sobs get quieter and lower as she got further away.

I looked down at the muddy ground and tried to get my emotions in check before they arrived.

I swallowed up my tears and looked up as I saw their black cloaks through the cracks in the trees.

I stood proudly and determined not to let anything happen to my daughter.

Deep down though I could feel a change coming, a big one.

**So?**

**What did you guys think…..?**

**Review and I'll give you a sneak peek into the next chappy!**

**R&R**

**xoxo**


	5. Decisions

Disclaimer: I don't own anything other than the plot!

_PREVIOUSLY:_

_I swallowed up my tears and looked up as I saw their black cloaks through the cracks in the trees._

_I stood proudly and determined not to let anything happen to my daughter._

_Deep down though I could feel a change coming, a big one._

BPOV

Silence.

That was the only word to describe my surroundings, the marching of feet had stopped and I knew that if I looked up I would see The Volturi sneering down at me.

"Bella" the dark voice of Aro from in front of me sung,

"Long time no see, my dear Isabella" I could practically hear the smile in his voice.

"Yes, Aro long time no see" I mocked

I steeled myself for the faces of the horrible people in front of me and lifted my chin to meet their eyes glaring.

Aro was stood in front of his clan with a grinning Cauis on his left, looking ready for a fight and a mildly interested Marcus on his right.

There was something unnerving about the look Felix was giving me and Jane must have noticed my wary stare as she looked at Felix before shooting me a furious look. Alec noticed his sister's lapse in control and held her arm in a tight grip, probably to stop her from attacking me.

I noticed Aro take a quick look around, probably looking for the rest of my family, more specifically Renesmee, the fire ignited inside of me at the name of my daughter and her possible involvement.

I would die before i let them touch one hair on her head.

"You will never get your hands on my daughter Aro" I spoke warningly barely containing my anger.

Jane hissed at the tone I used with her 'master' and Alec had to physically restrain her again, meanwhile Aro took no notice and just laughed at my statement.

Aro chuckled darkly,

"My dear Isabella, you seem to be mistaken, we are not here for your daughter, we want you" Aro said possessively.

I knew that some part of me should be scared, but all I could feel at the moment was an overwhelming sense of relief, relief that my baby girl wasn't going to be harmed or my family for that matter.

Jane scowled at Aro's remark; I could see clearly in her eyes the jealousy and hate burning deep within those red orbs i detested so.

It was then that I could hear the slight swishing of clothing which signaled the incoming of my family, one second I was by myself and the next the whole family was crouched around me (except Renesmee who was probably at home safe and guarded by Jacob) prepared defend and to fight for each other.

Edward stood over me looking me over anxiously.

"Bella sweetheart, are you alright love?" he asked barely making any sense his words were so disjointed and panicked.

I nodded at him and reassured him quickly I was fine and that we should take notice of what was happening between our family and The Volturi, as we both turned to face the scene unfolding in front of us we immediately took notice of our family standing face to face with the entire guard.

Edward kept his arm tight around my waist and as he looked over The Volturi's guard he hissed venomously at Felix who was currently leering at me.

Aro didn't bother with introductions and ignored the rest of my family, keeping his focus solely on me, which I sensed again annoyed Jane more than she let on.

Apparently Aro had gotten bored with the situation and dove straight into his reason being here.

"Bella, I think we both know how this is going to work out, you are going to come and join my family and I promise not to hurt and hunt everyone of your family members until they are dead" he said darkly with a sick humor twisting his words.

I could see Cauis, Felix, Alec and Demetri grin at the end prospect and this resulted in rumbles of protest coming from my family, mainly Jasper as all the emotions were affecting him the most and his military background started to come into action.

Suddenly the seriousness of the situation set in and I felt sick to the core, I looked at my family members numbly, knowing that I could never live with myself if I put them in danger purposefully. I could feel the fierce determination build up inside of me, giving me the strength to do this task.

I wouldn't let them get killed due to me.

As I looked into Edward's eyes and made my decision, I knew that he could see the answer in my eyes….

"No…Bella…No!" he said brokenly, pain saturating his voice, his eyes beginning to grow wild with pain and worry.

"Ssssshhhhh" I soothed him, stroking his face trying to calm him down.

"Please…Bella….no!" he whispered brokenly

The look on his face at that moment helped me solidify my decision, I would never want to cause any pain to my family and getting them killed would be like killing angels.

"I have to Edward, for you, for Renesmee, for the whole family"

I stretched up onto my tip-toes and kissed him with as much force as my body could apply, I felt his cold lips move frantically against mine, begging and pleading me silently for me not to go, but my decision was final.

"I love you" I whispered quietly against his cheek as we pulled away.

I took a step away from him and that step took me one step closer to The Volturi, I looked up at my family, the family that I was being forced to leave I could see the pain reflected on their faces and Esme was sobbing tearlessly into Carlisle's shoulder.

I lifted my shield quickly to talk privately to Edward…

"Edward…" as soon as I thought his name his attention was directly on me, not that it wasn't before only this time it was more focused.

To an outsider it would have looked like a lover's goodbye.

"Edward, I am so sorry for what I'm about to do…I love you so much, I want you to tell Renesmee every single day that I love her, and everyone else too. I promise that I will try to find a way out. You'll just have to trust me, do you understand?" I thought to him.

He nodded and I took that as a yes, I opened up my shield one last time…

"I love you so much Edward, remember that…and I'll miss you..so so much!" I though before breaking off my thoughts from him. I could feel the elastic of my shield snap back into place.

Aro's voice broke through my musings

"You made the right choice Isabella, I promise that I will not harm any of your family, but now that were all sorted we must be leaving…"

I kept my eyes trained on the muddy ground beneath me I couldn't bear seeing their faces, the normally over-excited Alice crying soundlessly, Jasper the calm and collected one in the family feeling so depressed not only due to everyone else's feelings but his own, the happy-go-lucky Emmet unusually quiet and brooding, the normally vain Rosalie regretting her previously harsh words, the father figure of the family; Carlisle losing one of his children, the mother-hen of the family sobbing into her husband's shoulder in fear of losing one of her children…..and saving the best for last Edward, turning soundlessly back into the burning-man, the lonely, empty shell of the vampire he used to be.

All these images flashed through my mind as I took the few steps breaking myself away from my loving family and coming closer to the harsh, coldness that The Volturi radiate.

Aro smiled serenely at me as he saw me coming closer to him and I could almost feel the shackles attach themselves to my arms and legs.

As soon as I reached the guard Aro gave a small hand signal, which must have indicated everyone to move out, as the guard started to move after that.

I started to follow Aro, but turned one last time to look at my family and I knew then that the broken, painful image of my family would be forever ingrained in my memory. I couldn't keep my gaze from Edward's eyes and my breath hitched alerting me that I was about to start crying as much as a vampire could.

I held in the over whelming urge to run back across the few feet of space between me and him and fling myself in his arms, to be held there one more time, to feel safe from the whole world….

"I said we are leaving Isabella…" Aro's harsh words cut in. I looked back towards the guards and took in the mixed expressions; boredom, anger, impatient, envious….no guesses for who that is. If I was human I could tell that bile would be rising in my face.

The shock hit me then, the full force of it….I would have to spend the rest of my live living with these ruthless, horrible, repulsive monsters…

I dropped my gaze back down to my feet and trudged forward, I could almost feel the magnetic pull trying to convince me to go in the other direction, the little voice in the back of my head telling me to go back, to change direction.

I ignored the dark chuckles the guard were giving at my acceptance….

I ignored the envious, venomous looks I knew were coming from Jane….

I ignored the leering looks I could feel coming from Felix….

I ignored Aro's happy demeanor….

I ignored the broken sobs and cries coming from my family….

I ignored the pain ripping through my chest, rivaling the pain I went through during my change….

I ignored it all…..

**Sooooo…..**

**I know that it has been a while since I have updated this story, but I was suddenly inspired.**

**Good news my faithful readers; my exams are very nearly over which means that I will have more time to concentrate on my stories! * pumps fists in the air***

*******IMPORTANT**********

** The BRING ME TO LIFE AWARDS are still open for nominations!**

**The closing date is the 10****th**** June, so get nominating by either going to;**

**The official website: www(dot)bringmetolifeawards(dot)weebly(dot)com**

**Or**

**Going to my profile and check out the story named: BRING ME TO LIFE AWARDS!**

**Which is where I have put all the conditions/rules and categories/awards.**

**Good luck!**

**P.S. Review and I'll give a sneak peek into the next chapter ;)**

**Thank you**

**XOXO**

**-GreenEyes555**


	6. loneliness

Disclaimer: i don't own anything except the plot!

EPOV

It's been three hours since Bella's gone and Esme and Alice have not stopped crying since. Rosalie and Emmet are just sat in silence staring at each other and from the gist of their thoughts they were wondering what it was like to lose each other.

Renesmee automatically wanted to know what's wrong and Jacob the stupid mutt told her as always, she started crying and came running over to comfort me. I sat there frozen, I don't think that there are any words to describe the feelings coursing through my body….Jasper was sat across from me mourning and measuring my mood…

Fear….

Pain….

Anger….

Loss….

Pain again….

It was like a never ending cycle of pain and torture…

I could hear Carlisle upstairs shuffling papers around, he said that he was going to do some research, but I knew that he was frantically trying to find a way to get my…Bella….. back to me. I knew why he was doing this he could see that I was falling apart at the seams and as my father he hated seeing me in pain, but Carlisle was also afraid for…Bella….. she was his daughter and my wife and he was afraid as to what The Volturi were going to do to her.

The pain at this moment was overwhelming; I could feel the heartbreak course through my veins threatening to consume me. I could see Jasper look at me more intensely, trying to calm me down, but it was no use the pain was too much…

I couldn't stand the atmosphere in the room anymore, I stood quickly and everyone's attention was solely on me, I could hear Carlisle's shuffling upstairs come to a stop to see what I would do next.

I ran.

I ran as fast as my legs would take me, faster than I had ever run before, I just ran and ran until I reached a cliff where I could run no more…

I dropped to my knees and stared out across the deep ocean water….why? us…..I wondered…

I sat and sobbed for hours, not moving for days, time meant little to me without my angel, my heaven next to me.

My mid replayed all the times she laughed; the heavenly sound rewound and played again in my head on a continuous loop, both pleasuring me and torturing me at the same time.

I could hear a noise now, and something in the back of my mind alerted me to Alice's incoming presence, but my heart still hoped for Bella, I turned at the noise and found my sister's golden eyes staring back at me.

I could feel any hope in me fade and felt my face crumple In pain, Alice came to sit beside me and wrapped her arm as far around my shoulders as she could.

"Edward" she whispered soothingly

"Edward, you have to come home were all worried about you especially Esme, it's been three days Edward! Renesmee misses you so much, think about it Edward she's lost both her parents in the space of a few days, she needs you; we need you" Alice begged

I knew deep down that Alice was right and that this is what…Bella…..would have wanted me to do, and if I couldn't have her with me at least I had my baby; Renesmee.

Renesmee was the closest thing I had to..Bella…now, so I got to my feet and Alice smiled at my easy acceptance.

We both ran back to the house and as soon as we reached the door my baby was in my arms seeking comfort and crying. I knew then at that very moment that what I did for the past three days was wrong and selfish but I could set it right.

I picked Renesmee up and walked her into the house to sit down on one of the couches I smiled as best I could to the rest of my family, before crushing my baby girl to my chest in a huge hug.

"I love you daddy" she whispered

My dead heart clenched with those words.

"I love you too baby, so much"

**so... you know the drill guys review and the next chapter will be here sooner!**

**remeber nominate your fav stories for the 'bring me to life awards' the end date is 10th June so hurry!**

**R & R**

**xoxo**

**-GreenEyes555**


	7. Plans

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything apart from the plot!**

EPOV

…September…

…October…..

…November…..

…..December…..

…January…

…February…

The days eventually passed into months, the time passing slowly like the ticking of a clock. Bella's birthday passed, our anniversary passed but no one mentioned it because they knew it upset me.

Every night I would go and sit in our meadow to grieve and cry. When morning came Alice would come to let me know that Renesmee would be waking up in twenty minutes, from then I would put on my poker face for my daughter and family and hide my pain until the next night came where I could cry again…..

BPOV

Torture.

That was the only word I could use to describe my pain and even then it wasn't enough. All these months away from my family were hell.

I could feel the strain at the corner of my eyes alerting me to the fact that I had been crying again, I could hear the whispers of my…family… and Aro's voice above them all calling my name, letting me know that my presence was needed.

I repressed my feelings and slowly made my way to the main hall, I detested the main hall in the past few months I had been kept here I had seen more vampires than I would like to remember be trialed and murdered for crimes they did not commit.

I took a deep unnecessary breath before pushing the old, carved doors open and entering the dark and dreary room.

As soon as I entered the room I could see Felix's eyes somehow lighten with hope and darken with desire at the same time, I snarled at him when he made a move to walk towards me, and Aro gave me a look that made me feel as though I was back in school.

So I put my poker face on and went and sat down straight across from Jane who was looking at me with disdain.

The debate soon got back under way after my arrival and I quickly noted that they were planning on taking out some newborns near the Seattle area.

My heart leaped in my chest and for the first time in months I felt hope bubbling to the surface, if I could only somehow persuade them to let me go with them, I could form a plan to get back to family!

"Aro we have to sort this problem out before it escalates and gets out of hand!" Cauis growled slamming his fist down on the table, which then groaned with the sudden weight of his fist.

Aro's eyes flashed to the table surveying its stability, before shooting a glare at Cauis.

I could tell that Cauis was annoyed and impatient, because Aro hadn't given him the order to kill the betrayers yet.

"Patience Cauis" Aro soothed darkly "I will accompany you as will Jane, Heidi, Chelsea, Felix, Demetri, Marcus, Reneta, Alec and Bella."

Aro looked at me the moment he said my name.

"Bella, I don't want anything happening out there in Seattle, I think it would do you well to remember the deal we have…I don't think you would want that broken, would you?"

I flinched at the obvious reminder of the impending doom of my family, I shook my head softly.

"Good" Aro summarized "I don't think you would want to be punished again would you?" he questioned rhetorically.

I flinched once more at the reminder, a few weeks into, living with The Volturi I had tried to escape numerous times and each time they had caught me and tortured me in different ways that could make any vampire wish for death.

The only thing that kept me going through those hard times was the hope that someday I would be able to get free, and find my way back to my family.

"I'll take that as a yes then" Aro spoke serenely "We shall go prepare ourselves for the trip now then"

Aro rose from his chair quickly followed by Cauis, Marcus, Felix, Demetri, Heidi, Jane, Alec, Reneta and me.

As we got ready to leave Marcus spoke quietly but with purpose.

"What about the creators" he spoke tiredly.

Aro smirked at me slightly, confusing me….until he spoke;

"The creators of these abominations are named Benjamin and a girl named Tia. They have also received help with this task from the Amazon coven"

My breath flowed out of me in a low gasp; I would have to fight my friends! I thought desperately.

Aro looked down at me amused; almost as if he was expecting my reaction.

"That's not going to be a problem is it Bella?" he questioned

I shook my head soundlessly, I didn't like speaking or conversing with The Volturi except if necessary.

"Good, because I forgot to mention earlier that your precious Cullen's will be there" he said gleefully chuckling.

Cauis started chucking aswell but I barely noticed I felt like I was on autopilot, my mind centered around those four words that kept replaying over and over in my head.

_Cullen's will be there, Cullen's will be there, Cullen's will be there, Cullen's will be there….._

My mind only snapped out of it when I heard Aro start talking again..

"….Calm down Bella, I will decide whether this will turn into a fight or not, but if it does I expect you to help and fight on our side or else!" he finished ominously before walking out the huge doors with a flourish.

Everyone followed behind him, their moods raised significantly at the prospect of a fight, whereas my mood had fallen dramatically from hope of being free to a fear of having to fight against my family.

I quickly set off towards my room trying to come up with a descent contingency plan in my head, I knew that I wouldn't have long and that in a few hours we would have to set out towards Seattle…..

Demetri

If I was able to stay with The Cullen's and somehow get away from The Volturi, Demetri would be the biggest problem.

I could feel a plan coming together in my mind like little puzzle pieces…

Demetri had in the past few months let his attraction to me be known, he hadn't been as flamboyant as Felix but I could always feel his eyes on me when we were in the same room.

I ran to my bed which I never used and slid my hand between the mattress and the springs feeling around till my fingers came in contact with the short, cylinder tube.

As soon as I pulled the tube out I flicked the lid a few times to see if it worked, as soon as the little flame sprung up I grinned.

I shoved the lighter in my pocket and made my way out of my room and down the corridors to Demetri's room.

I was glad that Demetri liked his own space and like to be apart from everyone else; due to this he had requested his living quarters to be in the furthest part of the castle and away from listening ears.

Not long after I had set off I had reached Demetri's room. I took few deep breaths to try and calm myself for the task ahead, before patting my pocket to make sure I still had the lighter.

I then knocked on his door and plastered what I hoped was a sexy, sultry smile on my face…

**Okay….so that's the end of this chapter,**

**Let me know what you guys think and the more reviews I get the more inspired I become!**

**Thanks **

**xoxo**

**-GreenEyes555**


	8. Execution

Disclaimer: I don't own anything other than the plot! (And a new eclipse t-shirt!)

_Previously;_

_Not long after I had set off I had reached Demetri's room. I took few deep breaths to try and calm myself for the task ahead, before patting my pocket to make sure I still had the lighter._

_I then knocked on his door and plastered what I hoped was a sexy, sultry smile on my face…_

BPOV

Demetri's door opened sharply with a creek, and his head and body came into view looking annoyed at whoever had disturbed him…_maybe this wouldn't go the way I had planned_….I thought now worriedly.

But those thoughts evaporated as soon as Demetri spied that it was me at his door, his frown was replaced with what looked to be a lazy smile that would probably attract any woman…apart from me.

"Bella!" he exclaimed "What did I do to deserve such a privileged visit from you?" he questioned slyly.

I smirked and stepped closer to him brushing some invisible lint off his shoulder…

"I was just wondering if you needed any company before we leave" I spoke innocently, twirling a strand of my hair around my finger.

He looked dazed for a minute before shaking his head gently and stepping aside welcoming me into his room.

"I could always use a beautiful woman's company"

I walked into his room making sure to brush him as I passed; Demetri's room wasn't much different from mine except his room was full of dark colors; blacks and rich crimsons mixed togther to make his room look like it was the middle of night rather than the middle of the day, he had a big closet in the corner of the room and a bookcase just opposite and that was it apart from the massive bed taking up the majority of space in the room.

I could feel Demetri behind me before he spoke

"So" he whispered seductively trailing his fingers down my neck…"what does the lady wish to do with my time"

I smirked inwardly; I had him eating out of the palm of my head.

I turned around swiftly and cringed at what I was about to do….

_Oh Edward please forgive me…._

I reached up with my hand and pulled his head down to mine, crushing his lips against mine.

Demetri moaned into my mouth and pressed his lips harder against mine, whilst I tried to bend my wrist around my back to reach my pocket….

Just as my hand reached my pocket, and i was just about to pull my lighter out Demetri grabbed both of my wrists and lifted them above my head before pinning me to the bed.

_Shit._ I thought, I didn't expect this to happen I thought desperately.

Demetri's mouth left my lips and travelled up my neck towards my ear and he whispered;

"I knew that you would come to me one day, I am so much better for you than Felix" he whispered before attacking my neck again and starting to move downwards.

This was starting to go too far, I wiggled about underneath him trying to get loose and he started chuckling interpreting my moving as impatience.

"Patience my dear" he said kissing me again forcefully on the lips.

Suddenly Edward's head popped back into my mind, and that gave me the strength to switch positions with Demetri.

He grinned at the change in position and I could see the lust cloud his eyes, as I shivered in disgust.

I had to do it now if I had any chance of leaving with the rest of The Volturi.

I leaned forward slowly placing both hands on the side of his head, Demetri reached up to kiss me again but I leaned back and pulled his head sideward's and with a sharp twist his head dropped motionlessly to the floor.

I looked down at the still body part silently questioning myself if I had done the right thing when I suddenly felt his right hand twitch under me.

I gasped and quickly pulled the rest of his limbs from his torso before dumping them all in the garbage bag in the corner of his room...

The other good thing about Demetri's room was that it was just above the end of the gardens, leading to the forest, where no one bothers to go

I opened his window soundlessly and with the bag on my back I jumped.

As soon as I hit the grass I darted off to the corner of the gardens and into the forest, as soon as I thought I was deep enough in the forest I dropped the bag and raced around collecting wood.

I dumped the wood in a pile and pulled out the ligther and lit a smile fire, so I wouldn't alert anyone. After I burned Demetri's body piece by piece I put out the fire and made my way quickly back to the castle….

…Already excited at the prospect of being with my family.

EPOV

It was just after nine in the morning and Alice had just called me to let me know that Renesmee would be up in a minute.

I made my way back to the house fighting to keep the poker face on, last night was the hardest as I started to believe that it was my fault, if only I had fought harder maybe _she_ would still be here…..

"No Edward, it's not your fault, she did it for us, to protect us" Jasper said calmly trying to help.

I smiled at him appreciatively, though the both of us knew that his words had no affect I still blamed myself….and always will.

I could tell he was about to press the matter further and I was about to leave the room when Alice gasper loudly alerting everyone that she was having a vision.

I took a quick look into her mind to see what was distracting her in hopes that it would distract my thoughts from…_Bella_…my mind still stuttered over her name after all this time, but as I hoped my thoughts were soon distracted by Alice's vision and replaced by horror from what was coming.

Alice came out of her vision disorientated and Jasper lead her quickly to the couch where everyone gathered to see what was going on.

"What is it Alice" Jasper questioned softly "What happened?"

There was silence in the house as everyone waited for Alice's answer; the only noise was coming from the kitchen where Jacob was raiding the fridge.

"Their coming...The Volturi, their coming for Benjamin and Tia" she gasped out still in shock.

Everyone looked at me before looking back at Alice, Esme was the first to speak

"Is…is…is" Esme stuttered over _her _name, because Esme took _her _absence the hardest after me. Esme felt like she has lost a daughter.

Alice knew immediately what Esme was trying to say.

"Yes…_Bella_… will be there, Aro Is bringing her because he is planning on testing her loyalty to The Volturi" Alice spat out sounding disgusted.

Jacob had entered the room know carrying Renesmee, he had heard Bella's name and knew what was going on, he nodded at me as he sat down with Renesmee in his lap.

Renesmee's face lit up at Alice's words.

"Does that mean I'm gonna get to see momma?" she questioned excitedly

Everyone looked at me, so I guess I was going to be the one to answer her.

"Maybe love" I spoke softly to her, not wanting to get her hopes up.

Alice's face twisted in pain at her next vision and my curiosity got the best of me and I looked immediately wishing I hadn't.

Alice's vision was an image of Bella, she looked even paler than usual, she had pitch black eyes and the rings underneath them looked permanently etched there. I realized instantly what she was doing; she was starving herself everyone knew that The Volturi didn't accept the 'vegetarian' diet, so they would be obviously be against Bella wanting to feed on animals.

Bella would never kill a human though so she must be starving herself, I heard a strangled noise from somewhere in the room and Esme was instantly at my side and I realized that the sound was coming from me I was whimpering soundlessly.

"Ssssshhhhh" she comforted me stroking me arm "What's wrong?" she questioned softly.

When I wouldn't reply everyone looked to Alice, who looked to be in the same position as me except in the arms of Jasper.

"Alice" Carlisle prodded, worried that there was something wrong with Bella.

"Bella has been starving herself; The Volturi won't let her drink animal blood, they only offer her human. She doesn't want to take a human life and…she d...d...doesn't...wa...want t...t...to disappoint…us" she finished sobbing into Jasper's chest.

Everyone's face fell and all their thoughts centered on what kind of pain Bella must be going through for us.

"…But why are they coming for Benjamin and Tia?" Jasper questioned hesitantly

I shrugged and so did Alice.

"We don't know for the moment but Benjamin and Tia are on their way here to ask for help" said Alice.

Jacob got to his feet then…

"I should go tell Sam what's coming; we need to be prepare…"

"No Jacob you don't, you guys don't have to get involved this time…" I started to say but he cut me off

"Don't mess with me Edward, me and the pack are going to help whether you like it or not" he said confidently.

We gave up arguing then as Jacob left the house and Benjamin and Tia arrived….

**Ok guys the love for the last chapter wasn't much, so better luck with this one I hope!**

**I have most of the next chapter set out, so I'm going to say 10 reviews and I'll give the next chapter…TOMORROW!**

**IMPORTANT: remember the 'Bring Me To Life Awards' end on the 10****th**** June, so you've got nine days left to nominate your favorite stories.**

**For more information on the awards go to my profile and then the story name "Bring Me To Life Awards'- where it tells you all the rules/ conditions and categories/awards.**

**OR**

**You can go to the official website;**

**www(dot)bringmetolifeawards(dot)weebly(dot)com**

**Remember! 10 reviews and I'll put the next chapter up TOMORROW!**

**R&R**

**XOXO**

**-GreenEyes555**


	9. It's Time

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot!**

**I also want to apologise in advance for the change of POV's in this chapter, i have done this because i think it adds to the effect and tension of the chapter, i hope you guys agree with me!**

**Enjoy!**

_Previously;_

"_Don't mess with me Edward, me and the pack are going to help whether you like it or not" he said confidently._

_We gave up arguing then as Jacob went out the door and Benjamin and Tia arrived…._

EPOV

"I guess you know already why we're here" Benjamin said with a nod to Alice, after we had all gotten comfortable on the couches.

Carlisle affirmed his suspicions with a quick nod, wanting to get straight to the point.

"May we ask what The Volturi are accusing you of" Jasper asked calmly.

Benjamin looked surprised that we had to ask but looked to Tia, who nodded her head gently and gripped his hand harder.

"Well we were travelling through the Amazon, because we wanted a vacation and to try some of them new eating options" Benjamin said with a quick grin towards Jasper and Emmet, last time we had come together they had been planning on taking down some Jaguars and snakes.

"…and on our way back home we came across some newborns with no creators, well obviously me and Tia were scared and we went to see the Amazon tribe to see if they knew anything about the invasion, they didn't so all together we went back to where the newborns were last but they had left and one of The Volturi's guard was there sniffing around when he spotted us and accused us of creating them before running off to Italy without an explanation"

"We got news a few days ago from an old friend that The Volturi were planning on taking action against us, so we both contacted the Amazon tribe and came here seeking your help" Benjamin finished looking up at us apologetically.

Esme got up from her position next to Carlisle and sat down next to Tia, before embracing her in a hug.

"Oh, you poor dears of course we will help you, you did the right thing by coming here" Esme said softly

"We will be glad to help you with your problem" Carlisle said "…but we are having a slight problem with The Volturi ourselves too"

Carlisle then proceeded to tell them both about Bella and everything that has been happening over the past few months. I flinched slightly and winced from time to time throughout the conversation, not going un-noticed by our visitors.

Later on in the day, the Amazon coven arrived and as soon as Zafrina stepped through the doors her eyes searched us all till they found mine and before I could blink I was wrapped up in the a tight hug that only the Amazon's could execute.

"I am so, so, so sorry Edward about everything that has happened, but I promise you now that I will do everything in my power to help you and your family get back together again" she said passionately.

"Thank you Zafrina, we appreciate your help greatly" I whispered my throat tight with emotion.

Zafrina looked at me once more giving me a squeeze before going off in search of my daughter.

BPOV

According to Aro we were going on a little side mission before we reached Seattle, apparently we had to go to a little city about three hours away from Seattle so we could get rid of the new born problem.

The new borns had apparently followed Benjamin, Tia and the Amazon Coven to Seattle and they were now causing havoc in the Seattle area.

When Demetri had not arrived to go on our mission, I had to improvise and say that he wasn't feeling well and had told me to let Aro know that he had gone hunting and that he will meet up with them at Seattle.

Aro and the rest of the guard were a bit hesitant to believe me but after a quick interruption from Cauis, who was impatient for us to get on our way, they disregarded their suspicions and we moved out.

It was a battlefield; there were limbs flying everywhere, heads being decapitated right in front of me…if I was still human then without a doubt I would have collapsed.

My surveying of the horrific scene unfolding in front of me was cut short when I felt a pair of teeth cut into the side of my throat.

I could feel the panic well up inside of me; I couldn't let this happen, I had a family to get back to.

With a sudden cry of rage I spun round and flipped the vampire over my head, I could feel the excess venom from the cut drip down my neck, and the slight sting informing me that I was already healing.

The vampire crouched low and glared up at me, the dark red irises almost fluorescent in the fading light.

The vampire was very young maybe eighteen or at a push twenty, she was pretty with long black hair and a slim body.

She growled lowly in the back of her throat and charged at me, this is where my training (or some would call it torture) with the Volturi came in.

As soon as she was within reaching distance I grasped her left arm and yanked it straight off before throwing it blindly behind me into the fire.

The howl of rage that came from her lips was cut off when my hands snapped her head right off her shoulders, the rest of the dismembering was easy and after taking out a few more newborns our task here was done.

I wiped my sticky, venom covered hands on my jeans and followed slowly behind the receding cloaks of The Volturi…

_I'm coming Edward _I thought….

EPOV

The next few days were filled with the task of educating the wolves and our visitors how to fight against The Volturi and what techniques to use; we were practicing on the baseball field which was both good and bad.

Good because we had the upper hand, it was our land and we have been training here, on the negative side it brought back memories of…_Bella_…

We were at the final stages of getting prepared; the pack had agreed with Jacob immediately claiming they wanted to help out with Bella, but from the gist of their thoughts they were just as excited if not more at the prospect of a fight.

Jasper continued to teach us the skills needed and drill tactics into or heads, according to Alice she had seen that Aro would bring most of his guard; this made Jasper more wary and determined.

I knew that I should feel scared for my family, but honestly all I could feel was excitement. It wasn't the same excitement that the wolves felt towards the fight; it just seemed that every cell in my body seemed to realize that Bella was coming and that I would be able to see her again.

Days passed and the Volturi's imminent arrival grew closer and closer until it was upon us.

Everyone was ready and set up in the field going over last minute plans and strategies but my mind was someone where else. I couldn't think of anything other than Bella, my mind was centered on her.

How would she look? I already knew the answer to that one, sick and pale.

How would she feel? Sad? Happy?

Would she have missed me like I missed her? I hope so…

BPOV

It felt weird walking through the rain back to Seattle, and it wasn't because I was wearing the Volturi's signature cloak, it was because I knew where we were going, we were headed to the baseball field just outside Forks.

It felt wrong making way to the field and knowing that I was going to be facing my family, when last time I was at that field I was with my family facing the Volturi.

The same people who I was now being forced to side with against my family.

Oh the irony!

I looked up and noticed Felix grinning at me again, my already shredded nerves snapped and a fierce growl slipped from beneath my clenched teeth before I could stop it.

Aro turned to glare at me and I got the message, so I slowly straightened from the crouch my body had automatically resumed.

I could already smell the faint scent of my family now, and The Volturi noticeably sped up eager for a fight. I trailed behind still contemplating whether my family would be mad at me.

I wanted to see my baby girl; I wanted to see how much she had grown.

I wanted to see my Edward, his beautiful face mirroring that of an angel.

I wanted to see my favorite sister Alice, I wondered if she had rearranged my closet yet.

I wanted to see my loving and caring mother Esme.

I wanted to see my compassionate father Carlisle.

I wanted to see Emmett, my fun loving brother.

I wanted to see Jasper, whom over the years I had grown closer to.

I even missed Rosalie because she added to the family to make it whole.

I had to stop for a few minutes and lean against a tree to calm myself down.

I could feel the panic welling up inside of me, the Volturi had continued walking knowing that I would follow, the scent of my family was stronger now and I knew that only a few seconds away and I would be reunited with them.

I thought about how many times I had begged and wished to be able to be with my family again and now they were less than a mile away.

I was happy, I could feel it bubbling in my dormant veins, but there was that little voice in the back of my head that told me that maybe they didn't want me back. That they thought because I left them they would take it the wrong way, they wouldn't see that I left them to protect them and maybe they thought that I betrayed them.

The thought brought a sob to my chest.

I could hear Aro talking to Carlisle and I manned up. I moved away from the tree and straightened the creases in my cloak, I then proceeded to lift my hood and cover my face with it.

I didn't want my family to see my face because I knew my eyes were black, pitch black. I hadn't hunted in a while and knew my eyes looked like two black holes sucking the life out of my face, the rings under my eyes made my face look pale and drawn.

I also hated the fact that I looked fragile and breakable, it made me look vulnerable and I hated it. I winced at that thought of me being breakable because I knew Felix and Aro had taken a liking to beating me because I was weak.

I ghosted forward past the trees and silently entered the clearing keeping my head down. I could see from the confines of my cloak the feet and large paws across from us, no more than two hundred yards away.

It was hard to see much due to the guard that stood in my way, I knew why they stood in front of me. I was the weak link, Aro knew that, he also knew that the first chance I got I would run to them, so he kept me blocked in.

I still kept my head down so I couldn't see their expressions; to be truthful I was scared of their reactions whether they faces showed love and longing or whether they should disgust and betrayal.

I sighed silently and kept my eyes glued to the floor; ignoring my screaming, aching hurt.

**Wow! Sorry for the wait guys I've been a bit busy with 'The Bring Me To Life Awards' nomination has officially closed and the first stage of voting has started!**

**I'm sorry for the change of POV's but I think it adds to the whole effect and tension of the chapter ;)**

**I also want to say that I have changed the rating of this story from K+ to a T. Thank you to Simaril for the help with that XD.**

**Also if you want to vote for some of your favorite stories go to the official website;**

**www(dot)bringmetolifeawards(dot)weebly(dot)com**

**Ok guys that's it for this chapter, review and let me know what you think (cause they give me the inspiration to write)**

**XOXO**

**-GreenEyes555**


	10. Confrontation

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for the plot!**

_Previously:_

_I still kept my head down so I couldn't see their expressions; to be truthful I was scared of their reactions whether they faces showed love and longing or whether they should disgust and betrayal._

_I sighed silently and kept my eyes glued to the floor; ignoring my screaming, aching hurt._

EPOV

Why wasn't she looking at me?

Was it because she didn't want to see us? The family that didn't come looking for her, that didn't come to help her. The family that abandoned her. Was she thinner? Her frame looked smaller and her shoulders were curled in as if to protect her from the harsh blows that of reality.

It was my entire fault.

Jasper must have felt the drastic change In my emotions as he drifted silently over to me, I looked at the floor afraid to look at anything, afraid to feel anything...

"It's not your fault Edward" he said not bothering to keep his voice down.

Bella must have been listening to mine and Jasper's conversation, because as soon as the words left his mouth her head snapped up and her eyes met mine.

I sucked in a sharp breath as I finally saw her face, I could faintly hear in the back of my mind the rest of the family's horrified thoughts, but my attention was focused solely on the love of my life in front of me.

Her face was drawn and her eyes looked so much darker than they did in Alice's vision. Her cheek bones looked jagged and unhealthy, and the clothes that she was dressed in hung off her loosely, overall she looked as if she would collapse any second, if it was possible.

My eyes met hers again and I felt that searing pain in my heart again, there was no spark in her eyes, no life, her eyes showed pain and suffering they sucked me in and made me feel tormented and in despair like I had never felt before.

Her pain was my pain and at this moment in time I felt as though i wa going through the change again...poor Bella...my Bella... my insides whimpered at the desolate expression that was splayed across her face.

My family's thoughts weren't much different from mine they were all commenting on the lifelessness that they found and how small and fragile she looked.

As her eyes focused on me pain and longing shot through me and she started to take a step towards me, but before her foot could even begin the process of touching the floor a pale white arm shot out in front of her face stopping her dead in her tracks.

I followed the pale, pasty arm to the face of Aro and watched as he looked down at Bella with a furious expression.

"We talked about this Bella didn't we, I promised to let you come if you promised to be good" Aro recited threateningly.

Bella looked down at the floor again, and the pain I felt from her I could feel reflected back at me double the intensity.

I could feel something in my chest screaming at me to get closer and to be closer to my mate, so I took a step closer to her hoping to relieve some of the pain in my chest; I could see Bella attempt to take another step forward and once again Aro's arm shot out, but this time his hand found it's place round Bella's throat, in a chokehold.

The sight made me see red and I could feel my chest growling in protest beneath me, I could feel my back crouch and my legs coiling to spring at Aro…when Carlisle and Emmett's arms wrapped around my chest holding me back.

"Don't do anything rash son; think about the consequences for both Bella and the family…" Carlisle whispered lowly in my ear.

"Bella, Bella, Bella" Aro repeated in a condescending voice. The hand around her throat tightened and Aro proceeded in lifting Bella off the floor.

Jasper came and helped Emmett and Carlisle restrain me and Esme, Alice and Rosalie were stood together with the Amazon's and Benjamin and Tia looking horrified whilst Jacob stood with his pack trying to control a struggling Renesmee and contemplating killing Aro himself.

"Now Bella I am sick and tired of having to tell you over and over again to be good, this is your last chance Bella, do you promise to be good...or else…" Aro spoke threateningly leaving his sentence open striking fear in me…_or else what?_...what's he going to do to her?

Bella hesitated flinching slightly when Aro's grip tightened.

"Yes I will control myself better" Bella replied tonelessly. I flinched at the cold, empty tone that came out of my Bella's mouth, although at the same time the sound of her voice sent flutters through my long dormant heart.

"Good" he spoke stiffly, before releasing Bella's throat and sending her flying back into a tree. She looked so fragile lying there, I could feel the pangs in my chest getting louder and stronger nearly crippling me with the pain.

Aro turned back round to face us smirking at me slightly, before reassembling his expression and turning to face Benjamin and Tia.

"Now, you two have been quite naughty haven't you!" Aro exclaimed.

By the time Aro had started speaking Bella had managed to drag herself back upright into a standing position.

"We have not committed any crime Aro, we are guilty of your accusations only because you have not asked for the truth!" Benjamin shouted.

Aro waved his fingers slightly in our direction as if dismissing Benjamin's claims.

"This situation is different young one you created them, we kill you; all is fair" Aro summarized happily.

Aro looked around at his guard for a moment, his eyes landed on Bella and his lips curled slightly before smoothing back down into a neutral expression.

"Bella my dear, why don't you start us off" he stated grinning with the rest of the guard at Bella's horrified gaze.

BPOV

What!...me…k-k-kill…family…mine...NO!...

My thoughts were all jumbled, I could barely speak! Did Aro just tell me to kill one of my family members?

"Well Bella get started" Cauis stated impatiently.

I turned to Aro with a pleading expression on my face; "Please, please don't make me" I begged.

Aro looked at me with a kind expression on his face; and for a moment I felt hope.

"I said get on with it Bella" he growled pushing me further into the center of the field.

I was stood in the middle of the field between the Volturi and the family and friends that I love. What do I do? Do I follow the Volturi's orders and kill my family? The sharp searing pain that came with that solution was unbearable.

Or do I stand with my family and fight, but risk killing them all and sentencing them to their doom?

I looked up at Aro and the rest of the Volturi standing there with eager faces and grinning sadistically.

I then looked at my family who were standing there looking at me sorrowfully, I knew that if I sided with them and brought the Volturi over their heads then they would be even more troubled.

I took a deep unnecessary breath and looked at my family for one last time.

My decision was made…

**Oooooh….I'm evil aren't I?**

**Sorry guys about the terrible cliffy, but something inside of me just screamed **_**leave it there**_** so I followed my instincts :)**

****IMPORTANT** I have a new blog and I'm going to start interviewing some authors for it and reading and reviewing stories on there.**

**So if you want to be interviewed or you want your story read and would like my opinion then PM me and we can get it sorted straight away ;)**

** My Blog: www(dot)GreenEyes555(dot)over-blog(dot)com**

**So what did you guys think of this chapter? Let me know what YOU THINK!**

**R&R and the next chapter will be up soon **

**XOXO**

**-GreenEyes555**


	11. Declaration

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for the plot (which I try really hard to make good for you guys)**

_Previously:_

_I looked up at Aro and the rest of the Volturi standing there with eager faces, grinning sadistically._

_I then looked at my family who were standing there looking at me sorrowfully, I knew that if I sided with them and brought the Volturi over their heads then they would be even more troubled._

_My decision was made…_

BPOV

I looked at the floor afraid to look up; my answer was now plainly obvious to everyone.

I wasn't going to fight my family.

I was abruptly worried about Renesmee being here, because I could tell now that this was going to end up in a fight.

But I was scared aswell with Renesmee, Edward and the rest of my family here Aro could just threaten me with them again, and I would have to give in.

"Bella we shall talk about this later, Alec if you don't mind" Aro said indicating to the Cullen's with his hand, and I abruptly realized that Alec was about to use his power on them.

I could see the dark, murky mist that Alec's power created; start to move towards my family.

My shield was faster though, I flung it out and immediately relished in the warmth I felt from the people safe under my shield.

No one noticed what had happened until, Alec's power hit the wall of my shield, everyone watched the murky mist curl and slap trying to find a crevice or a gap, but there was none.

I could see Aro stare at my twenty foot shield half in frustration and half in amazement.

My family was also looking at me but, gratefully but I also noticed they looked scared what did they…

The thundering footsteps behind me answered my question; I turned to see Aro, Caius and Alec standing over me with murderous expressions.

"Isabella, take your shield down now" Aro demanded

My chin came up automatically, I didn't like being told what to do and I knew that I would regret it later but…

EPOV

I looked up at the shield Bella had created to protect us, obviously since Bella had been gone her powers have become, stronger and more advanced.

My attention was then alerted to the fact that Aro, Caius and Alec had cornered my Bella and we shouting at her to disarm her shield.

Her chin jerked up as she said no.

Jane growled and I managed to catch the gist of her thoughts, she didn't like that Bella got so much attention from Aro and she didn't like Bella speaking to her 'master' that way.

Jane lunged for Bella, who had shifted into a crouch to prepare…

"STOP, both of you now!" Aro shouted, almost immediately Jane stopped her attack, eager to stay in his good books.

As Aro was distracted I looked meaningfully at Benjamin, he nodded and knelt down stealthily pressing his palms to the earth.

A few seconds later a low rumble echoed around the clearing and the earth split perfectly between the Volturi and Bella and our family.

As soon as the crack appeared I shot forward like a bullet, snatched Bella up in my arms and raced back to the family.

As I placed her back on her feet, I looked at her hesitantly fearing rejection or anger or some kind of emotion that would hurt.

Before I could fear her reaction, her arms were wrapped tightly around my neck and she was hugging me, and for the first time in months I felt whole.

She was my other half, my soul mate, the missing piece of my jigsaw puzzle.

Words couldn't describe the emotions flowing through me at that moment, somewhere in the back of my mind I felt sorry for Jasper but all I could feel was the tremendous joy at having my love back in my arms.

I could hear her sobbing into my chest and I looked up at Jasper worriedly, was she not happy being back?

_Don't worry as much Edward, she's crying because she's happy _Jasper reassured me.

Her breathing hitched and broke at the same time mine did; we were so in sync it was impossible.

I couldn't help but subconsciously want t pinch myself, to make sure that all this is real.

"I missed you so much" she cried "I love you so much!" she said in between planting kisses all over my face.

I suddenly felt alive and fleetingly happy. My heart felt complete again.

We didn't have long to ourselves, and although I wanted to run away and lock us both In a room for a month, I knew Bella missed our family as well.

"Oh Bella, I missed you so much" Alice sobbed as she hugged Bella.

Alice's reaction caused everyone else to flock around us and hug Bella, although I kept one arm around her waist in an iron-tight-grip, I was never letting her go again.

Renesmee who had been struggling in Jacob's arms for the last fifteen minutes finally broke free and raced towards Bella, Bella dropped to her knees and hugged Renesmee tightly as soon as she reached her.

I could feel my throat tighten with the numerous emotions that were welling up inside of me.

"I'm so so sorry baby, I'm sorry I had to leave you, I didn't want to, I love you so so much forever."

"Momma I missed you so much too" Renesmee whispered through her tears.

Bella bent her face down towards Renesmee and kissed the tears away, they stayed like that for a few minutes just telling each other how much they loved each other.

We were all interrupted by the sound of clapping coming from behind us; Bella stiffened slightly and pushed Renesmee behind her, back into Jacob's arms.

And we all turned to face an annoyed yet sadistically amused Aro…

**Hey Guys, Sorry for the delay :L I hope this chapter makes up for it!**

**Only a few more chapters to go now! I've also updated my other story Promises earlier so I suggest you go and check that out! Thanks **

**R&R**

**-GreenEyes555**

**xoxo**


	12. The Time is Now

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything other than the plot = [**

_Previously:_

_Bella bent her face down towards Renesmee and kissed the tears away, they stayed like that for a few minutes just telling each other how much they loved each other. _

_We were all interrupted by the sound of clapping coming from behind us; Bella stiffened slightly and pushed Renesmee behind her, back into Jacob's arms._

_And we all turned to face an annoyed yet sadistically amused Aro…_

EPOV

Aro was watching Bella with a mixture of hate and surprisingly sorrow…

…_such a shame to waste such a fascinating vampire._

I bared my teeth slightly at his thoughts, and saw him grin at my reaction. I felt a smooth, familiar hand encase mine and I looked down to see Bella's beautiful face looking up at me worryingly. I smiled at her reassuringly and she smiled hesitantly back, though I could see the confusion in her eyes over what just happened.

"Sorry to break up this wonderful reunion" Aro spoke sarcastically. "…but I think we all know what's going to happen now, don't we". Aro snapped his fingers and shifted into a crouch with the rest of his guard following suit.

Automatically I felt my body drop into a crouch and saw out of the corner of my eye Bella and the rest of our side mirror the action.

But before anyone could move, a swishing noise entered by hearing range, and everyone's head's snapped to the left to see a furious looking Felix break through the confines of the forest.

His eyes scanned our line and stopped at Bella, the flames of fury in his eyes growing exponentially before charging straight her way.

Aro stepped out in Felix's path before he could make it half way across the battlefield. Felix's eyes never strayed from Belle even due to Aro's interruption and a quick glance down at Bella showed her grinning at Felix, which as a result made him even angrier.

"Felix my brother what's wrong?" Aro questioned, whilst struggling to control Felix's bulky frame, Felix responded by pointing a long skeletal finger at Bella.

"She murdered Demetri, she deserves to die!" he shouted.

A silence swept across the battlefield, and Zafrina, Benjamin and Tia looked at Bella with slightly awed expressions, but I couldn't concentrate on that as Aro's grip on Felix had loosened and he continued his rampage across the field towards my Bella.

I shifted Bella behind me; I wasn't losing her again…not this soon after just getting her back.

"Edward…no" Bella's soft whisper echoed behind me, she looked so fragile…so broken, I wasn't going to let her fight in that condition, it'd kill her.

The muscles in the back of my legs tensed and just as the coil tightened in my t a climax and I was ready to pounce… Aro reached and grabbed Felix by the arm dragging him back in line.

"Now don't you think we should wait for Cauis to catch up with us, I'm sure he would be very disappointed in you Felix if he missed out on all the fun." Felix visibly deflated and turned sulkily to the rest of the guard following Aro's instructions.

"Fine," he exclaimed "…but when the time comes Bella's mine, she deserves to die at my hands" he said menacingly staring at Bella from behind my back.

I started growling and would've gone for Felix there and then if it wasn't for Bella distracting me.

I expected her to be cowering in fear or afraid, but as I looked down at her all I saw was her looking up at me with so much love it made my insides squeeze in response and the urge to reach down and sweep her up in my arms and whisk her off somewhere safe was almost unbearable.

I carried on staring at her until there was a commotion within Aro's guard and Cauis appeared from the forest his eyes burning and set solely on my Bella.

Aro sighed once again.

"Yes Cauis, before you make yourself known which you inevitably will, we already know dear little Bella has murdered Demetri".

Bella grinned once again and Cauis let out a deafening shriek.

"Now, now brother. You have arrived late but not missed much, we have tried to reason with them but they have dismissed us all so it is with much regret that we have to exterminate them" Aro spoke disappointedly looking at Bella.

"What a shame to waste a gem like you, oh well I suppose we should start with you seen as though you are the cause of all this mess".

I growled at Aro's words, a low ominous sound rumbling and reverberating through my body starting from my chest. Bella squeezed my hand and I looked down to see her staring at me with a determined expression, the hope and love reflected in her eyes sent a shock of confidence through me and I could feel her determination channeling through me.

I smiled at her and nodded to our family and friends. This is what we had been waiting for. I was ready. We were ready. . .

**Hey Guys, I know surprised to hear from me so soon? **

**So what did you guys think? I hope this cliffy isn't as bad as the last one! **

**I love to hear from you guys, it's better than an overprotective Edward :)**

**R&R**

**-GreenEyes555**

**xoxo **


End file.
